wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi/03
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi Jak im się podoba. Na trzy sekundy przed nadejściem listu pana J. B. Hobsona tylem myślał o ściganiu jednorożca, co o poszukiwaniu północno-zachodniego przejścia podbiegunowego. W trzy sekundy po odczytaniu listu czcigodnego sekretarza marynarki byłem dostatecznie przekonany, że prawdziwym celem mojego życia było ściganie tego potwora i uwolnienie świata od niego. A jednak powracałem z przykrej podroży, strudzony i spragniony wypoczynku. Tęskniłem za moim krajem, za moimi przyjaciółmi, za mojem mieszkaniem w Ogrodzie Botanicznym, za mojemi kasztanami i kochanemi zbiorami. Lecz nic nie mogło mnie zatrzymać. Zapomniałem o wszystkiem: o trudach, przyjaciołach, zbiorach — i anim się zawahał przyjąć ofiarę rządu amerykańskiego. Zresztą, myślałem sobie, wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Europy, jednorożec będzie zapewne tak grzeczny, że mnie doprowadzi do wybrzeży francuskich. Szlachetne to zwierzę da się złapać na morzach Europy dla mojej jedynie przyjemności — wskutek czego będę mógł złożyć w paryskiem Muzeum Historji Naturalnej przynajmniej pół metra jego halabardy kościanej. Tymczasem jednak wypadało szukać narwala w północnej stronie oceanu Spokojnego, co równało się powrotowi do Francji drogą na antypody. — Conseil! — zawołałem głosem niecierpliwym. Conseil był to mój służący. Przywiązany ten chłopiec towarzyszył mi we wszystkich podróżach. Był to dzielny Flamandczyk, którego lubiłem, i który mi się takiem samem wywzajemniał uczuciem. Flegmatyk z natury, akuratny z zasady, gorliwy z nawyknienia, nie dziwił się nadzwyczajnościom życia; bardzo był biegły w robocie ręcznej, sposobny do wszystkiego i, naprzekór swemu imieniu, nigdy nic radził,3 nawet gdy tego żądano od niego. Ocierając się o uczonych naszego wielkiego światka w Ogrodzie Botanicznym, Conseil nabył niejakich wiadomości. Miałem w nim bardzo biegłego specjalistę w klasyfikacjach przedmiotów, należących do historji naturalnej, przebiegającego ze zręcznością akrobaty całą drabinę działów, grup, gromad, rzędów, rodzin, rodzajów, podrodzajów, gatunków i odmian. Lecz tu był kres jego wiadomości. Klasyfikowanie było jego życiem, jego namiętnością, ale też nic więcej nie umiał. Bardzo biegły w teorji klasyfikacji, mało obeznany z praktyką, nie umiałby, jak sądzę, odróżnić potfisza od wieloryba; mimo to był dzielnym i zacnym chłopcem. Conseil od dziesięciu lat jeździł wciąż ze mną, wszędzie, gdzie mnie ciągnęło pragnienie nauki. Nigdy najmniejszej nie pozwolił sobie uwagi nad długością, albo trudami podróży; ochotnie pakował walizę do jakiego bądź kraju, do Chin czy Kongo, choćby najodleglej położonego. Jechał wszędzie z jednaką gotowością, a przytem taki był zdrów, że mógł sobie żartować ze wszystkich chorób; muskuły miał tęgie, ani śladu nerwów — rozumie się w znaczeniu moralnem. Miał lat trzydzieści — a wiek ten do wieku jego pana miał się jak piętnaście do dwudziestu. Proszę mi darować, że w taki sposób przyznaję się do mojej czterdziestki. Jednakże Conseil miał jedną wadę. Formalista zaciekły, mówił do mnie zawsze w trzeciej osobie, co wkońcu nawet drażniło. — Conseil! — zawołałem powtórnie, zabierając się ręką drżącą z niecierpliwości do przygotowań podróżnych. Byłem pewny gotowości mego chłopca i zazwyczaj nie pytałem go nigdy, czy chce lub nie chce jechać ze mną w podróż; teraz jednak chodziło o wyprawę, która mogła się przeciągnąć bardzo długo, o przedsięwzięcie zuchwałe, bo o ściganie zwierzęcia, które mogło zatopić fregatę, jak łupinę orzecha! Było się nad czem zastanowić, nawet człowiekowi najobojętniejszemu w świecie. Co też powie Conseil? — Conseil! — krzyknąłem po raz trzeci. Conseil wszedł. — Czy to mnie wołają? — zapytał. — Tak, mój chłopcze. Przygotuj wszystko do podróży. Za dwie godziny pojedziemy. — Jak im się podoba — spokojnie odpowiedział Conseil. — Nie mamy ani chwili do stracenia. Zapakuj w moją walizę wszystkie moje przybory podróżne, suknie, koszule, obuwie i t. d. — nie przebierając, byle jak najprędzej. — A zbiory ich? — zauważył Conseil. — Później się niemi zajmiemy. — Jakto! a archiothery i hyracothery, oreodonty, cheropotamy i inne ich szkielety i kadłuby? — Pozostaną w hotelu. — A babirusa żywa? — Żywić ją tu będą przez czas naszej nieobecności. Zresztą wydam rozporządzenia, aby nam do Francji wysłano całą naszą menażerję. — Więc nie powrócimy do Paryża? — zapytał Conseil. — I owszem... tak... tak... — odpowiedziałem, wykręcając się — ale musimy trochę zboczyć z drogi. — Jak im się podoba. — Oh! to będzie drobnostka! trochę zboczymy z drogi, nic więcej! — pojedziemy na fregacie Abraham Lincoln. — Jak im będzie najwygodniej — spokojnie odpowiedział Conseil. — Ty wiesz, mój przyjacielu, tu chodzi o potwora... o sławnego narwala... Pojedziemy, aby oczyścić z niego morza!... Autor dzieła in quarto w 2-ch tomach: „O tajemnicach wielkich głębin podmorskich” nie może odmówić uczestniczenia w tej wyprawie zaszczytnej... lecz niebezpiecznej zarazem! Niewiadomo, dokąd jedziemy! Te bestje mogą być bardzo kapryśne! Lecz pomimo to pojedziemy, tem bardziej z tak dzielnym jak Farragut dowódcą. — Co zrobią, to i ja uczynię — odpowiedział Conseil. — Ale pomyśl dobrze, bo nie chce nic ukryć przed tobą. Jest to jedna z tych podróży, z których się nie zawsze powraca. — Jak im się podoba. W kwadrans potem nasze pakunki były gotowe. Conseil tęgo się uwinął i pewny byłem, że nic nie brakowało, bo on koszule i suknie klasyfikował równie dobrze, jak ptaki i zwierzęta ssące. Windą hotelową zjechaliśmy do wielkiego przedsionka w antresoli, skąd kilka już nadół prowadziło tylko schodków. Zapłaciłem rachunek w kantorze zawsze napełnionym interesantami. Dałem zlecenie, aby wysłano do Paryża moje paki ze zwierzętami wypchaemi i zasuszonemi roślinami; zapewniłem otwarty kredyt dość znaczny dla babirusy i wraz z Conseilem wskoczyłem do powozu. Za dwadzieścia franków powieziono nas z Broadway drogą na Union Square, Czwartą Avenue do rogu Bovery Street, skąd przez Katrine Street do 34-tej przystani. Tam powóz nasz wjechał na prom i dotarliśmy w ten sposób do Brooklynu, wielkiego przedmieścia Nowego Jorku, rozłożonego na lewym brzegu rzeki Wschodniej, a w kilka minut potem byliśmy w przystani, gdzie Abraham Lincoln otworami dwóch swoich kominów wyrzucał gęste kłęby czarnego dymu. Bagaże nasze bezzwłocznie przeniesione zostały na pomost fregaty. Wskoczyłem na pokład i zapytałem o dowódcę Farraguta. Jeden z majtków zaprowadził mnie do dziarskiego oficera, który, wyciągając rękę, rzekł: — Pan Piotr Aronnax? — Ja sam — odpowiedziałem. — Dowódca Farragut? — W swojej własnej osobie. Witam pożądanego gościa w osobie szanownego profesora. Kajuta pańska jest na pańskie usługi. Nie chcąc kapitanowi przerywać zatrudnień jego przed odjazdem, poprosiłem, aby mnie zaprowadzono do przeznaczonej mi kajuty. Abraham Lincoln i wybrany był doskonale, i bardzo dobrze zaopatrzony odpowiednio do swego przeznaczenia. Była to fregata wielkich rozmiarów, z przyrządami przegrzewającemi parę, które dozwalały doprowadzić jej ciśnienie do siedmiu atmosfer. Pod takiem ciśnieniem średnia szybkość fregaty wynosiła ośmnaście i trzy dziesiąte mil na godzinę; prędkość to bardzo znaczna, ale jeszcze niedostateczna do walki z olbrzymim potworem. Urządzenie wewnętrzne fregaty odpowiadało jej przymiotom żeglugowym. Byłem bardzo zadowolony z mojej kajuty, położonej na rufie w obrębie obwodu oficerskiego. — Wygodnie nam tu będzie — rzekłem do Conseila. — Tak wygodnie, z przeproszeniem pana — odpowiedział Conseil — jak rakowi pustelnikowi w ślimaczej skorupie. Pozostawiłem Conseila zajętego naszemi tłomokami, a sam wyszedłem na pomost, aby się przypatrzyć przygotowaniom do podróży. W tej chwili kapitan Farragut kazał odwiązać ostatnie łańcuchy, przytrzymujące okręt w przystani Brooklynu. Tak więc, gdybym się był spóźnił o kwadrans, mniej może nawet, byłbym stracił sposobność odbycia tej wyprawy nadzwyczajnej, nadprzyrodzonej, nieprawdopodobnej, której opis, jakkolwiek rzetelny, może obudzić niedowierzanie. Kapitan nic chciał tracić ani jednego dnia, ani jednej godziny, aby jak najprędzej dostać się na morza, na których spodziewano się spotkać potwora. Kazał zawołać głównego mechanika. — Czy mamy dosyć pary? — zapytał. — Tak jest — odpowiedział mechanik. — „Go ahead!” — zawołał kapitan. Na ten rozkaz, przesłany maszynie zapomocą ścieśnionego powietrza, maszyniści puścili parę, która ze świstem wpadła do szybrów wpół otwartych. Długie, poziome drągi tłoków jęknęły, ruszyły z miejsca tryby wału, a śmigi śruby poczęły uderzać o fale ze wzrastającą szybkością i Abraham Lincoln poważnie wypłynął, otoczony mnóstwem małych statków parowych, zapchanych ciekawymi, którzy go odprowadzali. Przystań Brooklynu i cała część Nowego Jorku, leżąca nad brzegiem rzeki Wschodniej, roiły się od tłumów ludności. Pół miljona piersi wyrzuciło w powietrze trzykrotne hurra! Tysiące chustek, unoszących się ponad tym tłumem, powiewały ku fregacie aż do jej przybycia na wody Hudsonu, to jest do krańca tego przedłużonego półwyspu, który tworzy miasto Nowy Jork. Wtedy fregata, płynąc od strony New Jersey wzdłuż prawego brzegu rzeki, cudnemi zasianego willami, przeszła pomiędzy fortami, które powitały ją wystrzałem swych dział największego kalibru. Abraham Lincoln odpowiedział trzykrotnem podniesieniem i opuszczeniem flagi amerykańskiej, której trzydzieści dziewięć gwiazd błyszczało na wierzchołku tylnego masztu. Potem, zwalniając bieg dla wypłynięcia na kanał, zachodzący w zatokę utworzoną przez cypel Sandy - Hook, przesunął się raz jeszcze około tej lawy piaszczystej, z której biegło pożegnanie tysiąca widzów. Godzina trzecia wybiła. Pilot wskoczył do swego czółna i podpłynął do goeletki, oczekującej nań pod wiatrem. Wówczas ogień podsycono, śruba uderzyła o fale jeszcze gwałtowniej; fregata popłynęła wzdłuż niskiego i żółtego brzegu Long - Island, a o godzinie ósmej wieczorem całą siłą pary pędziła już po szarych wodach Atlantyku.